


breathe for me.

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Coffee, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot, Quickies, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: well.





	breathe for me.

The sun was just starting to come through their room. Not the first sun of the day, but the one that made rooms warm after the rest of the world had gotten one good stretch in. Chibs was awake but hadn't moved from the bed yet. Juice had been up for half an hour, feet moving noiselessly through the house on the light pine hardwoods. 

Chibs didn't hear him enter the room so much as he felt him- the air shifted to make room for him and the smell of warmth that could only come from fresh coffee wafted over the bed and up to Chibs so that he could taste it in his mouth and nose.

"Tha' for me, lovey?" Chibs asked, his first words gumming up as they worked out the sleep from his mouth.

"Sure is." Juice said, leaning over him on the bed to place the mug on their side table. His knee on the bed as he leaned across with the coffee caused the bed to dip, making Chibs roll forwards slightly into him.

"That can be too, if you want." Juice said quietly, giddily.

Chibs was not awake but his cock could certainly register the words. He reached up and yanked one leg over his chest so that Juice was straddling him, resting on his chest. He looked up and could see how dilated Juice's eyes were, big black saucers curtained by his doe-like lashes.

He grinned down at him, rocking his hips side to side on Chibs' chest as he reached down towards the bed to lace their fingers together. There was a few moments of nothing, just charged eye contact and their hands laced as Juice looked down at Chibs, occasionally smirking and rocking his hips down harder on his chest.

Juice looped his fingers around Chibs' wrist and pulled it up towards the headboard, holding it there as he brought the other wrist up and loosely laid them on top of each other. He didn't bother with handcuffs, just the pressure of Juice's one arm pressing on the top of Chibs' joined wrists. With his other hand, he fished himself out of his boxers, angling his hard-on right at Chibs' mouth.

Chibs' brain was less foggy now, and his eyes could focus on the sight in front of him. Juice had a hard grip on the root of his dick, accentuating the length, the pressure causing his head to turn a gorgeous red in anticipation of what was to come.

He leaned forward, the weight on Chibs' chest letting up slightly. He drug himself along Chibs' bottom lip, their skins both taunt and lacking moisture until Juice started to leak pearls of precum that he coated them both with. 

"Open, Chibbie." Juice smirked, mouth hanging open at the sight below him. He loved nothing more than seeing Chibs like this: completely willing and open to him. It wasn't always an equal partnership in bed, but they'd discovered the benefits to playing to each others strengths and weaknesses in bed. 

Chibs opened his mouth, jaw relaxing and eyes closing to take all of him in. Juice rocked himself into Chibs' warm mouth, trying to keep himself from slamming as hard as he could until he hit the back of his throat as he felt his tongue flex along the underbelly of his cock. 

"Relax." Juice said as he continued in slowly, easing himself in deeper as Chibs relaxed his mouth, his shoulders and chest loosing their tension as well.

He continued to slowly sink himself until he heard a muffled gargle from below. Juice still had about an inch of himself not enveloped in Chibs' mouth, and he again told the man to relax.

"That's it. Fuck." Juice said quietly. He could feel Chibs running his tongue along the bottom of his shaft, slick with saliva as Chibs hummed in an attempt to breathe better. Once he could feel he'd completely relaxed his body, he sank fully into his mouth, Chibs nose burying flat into Juice's sparse but dark pubic hair.

Juice loved feeling his nose hitting him, mouth wet and wrapped completely around his cock. He reveled in staying leaned into him like this, quietly reminding Chibs to breathe through his nose as he occasionally gagged. He pulled out slightly and let Chibs work him for a little, lips applying pressure along his shaft in perfect timing to Juice's thrusts.

The friction of his boxers grazing his balls as he rocked back and forth was pushing Juice over the edge and had him feeling especially pent up. He paused for a moment and Chibs looked up, eyes questioning.

"Alrigh'?"

"Yeah...just relax though, ok?" Juice said, somewhat uncertainly. Chibs nodded as Juice applied more pressure to his tethered wrists with one arm and wrapped his hand around the back of his head with the other.

Juice cradled his head as he pulled it up to meet his thrusts, harder than usual. Chibs initially tensed in panic, then eased as he found his breath. Juice tightened his hand in his hair, pulling tightly as he skull-fucked him for the first time.

He reveled in the pressure of hitting the back of Chibs' throat, the gagged struggle beneath his body as he fucked his mouth raw. He didn't wince at the teeth that caught him as he found his rhythm, lifting his ass off of Chibs completely as he fucked the mouth in front of him.

Chibs whole body straightened, a choke that couldn't be held escaping him as he wrenched his mouth back out Juice's reach. He heaved his breath shakily as he caught it, only pausing a second before he found Juice again, tongue pulling him in, eyes signalling everything was ok.

Juice pumped into him hard and fast, lower abdomen all but breaking Chibs' nose as he tried to fuck a hole in the back of Chibs' throat. He felt his throat bottom out completely and knew that would do him in- he pulled up hard on his hair to signal him and sank completely into Chibs as he came, cum filling and crowding the back of his throat so much that he couldn't swallow until Juice pulled out.

"Jesus Christ, boy." Chibs mouth was scrubbed raw and his eyes were watering, but damn if he didn't look happy.

**Author's Note:**

> "suuuuuuck me, beautiful!"


End file.
